Cry me a river
by GardenOfThorn
Summary: Quinze jours après qu'ils se soient jetés au visage tout ce qui n'allait pas entre eux, Ennis appelle Lureen et apprend que Jack a eu un accident. Dévasté, il traverse le Texas pour le rejoindre. Mais il n'y trouvera pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.


Un projet qui me tenait à cœur, car j'aime énormément cette histoire. Chapeau à l'auteure qui a réussit, avec seulement une trentaine de pages, à nous offrir l'une des histoires d'amour les plus touchantes que j'ai eu le plaisir de lire.

Le premier passage en italique est directement tiré du livre.

Oh, et j'ai préféré prendre leur façon de parler (fautes comprises) plutôt que de chercher à imiter son style narratif. Donc ne vous étonnez pas pour la syntaxe, c'est voulu!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_\- T'es déjà allé au Mexique, Jack ?_

_Le Mexique, c'était l'endroit. Il en avait entendu parler. Il franchissait les limites à présent, s'avançait dans la zone où on tire à vue._

_\- Tu parles que j'y suis allé. Où est le problème ?_

_Il s'y était préparé pendant toutes ces années, et voilà que ça arrivait, tard et sans prévenir._

_\- Faut que je te prévienne une bonne fois, Jack, et c'est sérieux. Ce que je sais pas, dit Ennis, toutes ces choses que je connais pas pourraient causer ta mort si jamais je les apprenais._

_\- Écoute à ton tour, dit Jack, et je vais pas le répéter. Je te le dis, nous aurions pu avoir une belle vie ensemble, une vraie vie de rêve. T'as pas voulu, Ennis, et ce qui nous reste maintenant c'est Brokeback Mountain. Tout repose là-dessus. C'est tout ce que nous avons, bordel, c'est tout, et ça, j'espère que tu le sais au moins, si tu sais pas le reste. Compte les foutues fois où nous avons été ensemble en vingt ans. Mesure la longueur de cette sacrée laisse avec laquelle tu me tiens, et ensuite pose-moi des questions sur le Mexique et dis-moi que tu vas me tuer parce que j'ai besoin de ça, alors que je le fais presque jamais. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point c'est devenu insupportable. Je ne suis pas toi. Je peux pas me contenter d'un coup ou deux tirés dans les montagnes une fois ou deux par an. Tu représentes trop de choses pour moi, Ennis, fils de fils de pute. Je voudrais savoir comment te quitter. _

Ennis avait les derniers mots de Jack, ces foutus derniers mots qui tournaient dans sa tête depuis deux semaines.

Quand ils s'étaient quittés sans un regard, partant chacun dans la direction de leurs trop lointaines villes, la colère au cœur, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Mais maintenant ça le poursuivait sans cesse comme une saloperie de coyote affamé. Il ne se voyait pas faire tout le reste de l'année comme ça, avec la peur au ventre que Jack ne vienne pas en novembre. Qu'il ne vienne plus, ou pire, qu'il vienne quand même et lui dise que ce serait la dernière fois.

Il savait, au fond, qu'il avait raison. Même s'il préférerait lui tirer un coup de fusil que le laisser tremper sa mouillette ailleurs, Ennis savait que c'était aussi de sa faute. C'est lui qui avait tout refusé, qui n'avait pas écouté les suppliques que Jack avait fini par taire, de guerre lasse, pour pas gâcher le peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble. Il connaissait Jack mieux que personne, il savait que c'était un sensuel. Il avait besoin de baiser comme d'autres se disent des mots d'amour ou se serrent dans les bras. Il le savait, mais il voulait pas y penser. Il se disait qu'il aurait des femmes, ça comptait pas. Mais rien que de l'imaginer souriant ailleurs ou touchant un autre type, un type qui le prendrait, qui le ferait crier, à qui il mordrait la bouche comme il le faisait quand il allait venir, Ennis sentait un truc brûlant lui dévorer le ventre. Ils étaient pas des tapettes, juste deux hommes à qui s'était tombés dessus sans crier gare. Jack était à lui. Ouais, il avait une femme et un môme, ouais, il se tapait ses voisines et il habitait à douze cent miles, mais il était à lui. Et il voulait pas le pousser à partir. Ennis ne savait pas comment il ferait pour supporter sa vie de merde sans la certitude de pouvoir le voir dans l'année. Alors il mit son orgueil dans sa poche, fourra ses clefs dessus, mit son chapeau, alla chez Higgins et demanda à Linda s'il pouvait utiliser le téléphone. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et désigna le comptoir sans quitter le présentoir à cartes postales qu'elle était en train d'arranger.

\- Tu sais où il est.

Ennis la remercia d'un signe de tête. La boutique était vide à cette heure tardive et il s'en réjouit. Il pourrait pas parler librement à Jack à cause de la proprio, mais s'il pouvait s'assurer qu'il était bien et qu'il lui en voulait pas, il se sentirait mieux. Peut-être même qu'il lui achèterait une belle carte en partant et qu'il lui enverrait pour se faire pardonner. Il regarderait si elle en avait de Brokeback Montain. Ça lui ferait plaisir, sûr. Il composa le numéro de Jack à Childress, qu'il n'avait fait qu'une seule fois il y a des années, mais dont il se souvenait sans problèmes.

\- Ouaip? répondit une voix masculine.

Ennis se sentit sourire. Il se dépêcha de déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de peur de ne pas y arriver s'il s'attardait. Il n'était pas trop doué avec les mots gentils.

\- C'est moi, mon ami. Écoute, j'suis désolé pour la dernière fois, j'avais pas envie que tu tires la gueule toute la semaine. Je sais, novembre, ça fait loin, mais tu verras, je nous aurais la cabane et tu sentira même pas le froid. Et je m'arrangerais pour qu'on puisse se voir à la fin de l'hiver aussi. Il y aura moins de boulot. Hein, Jack? Ça te...

\- C'pas Jack, m'sieur. J'suis Eddy.

Le fils de Jack. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que la voix était trop jeune. Ennis se mordit la lèvre et demanda, refroidit :

\- Tu me passes ton père, petit ?

Il y eu un court silence. Le jeune homme respirait lourdement dans le combiné. Puis une voix de femme se fit entendre, trop lointaine pour qu'Ennis comprenne. Mais Eddy lui cria la réponse dans l'oreille, le faisant sursauter.

\- C'est pour P'pa, Maman. J'lui dit quoi ?

Des pas se rapprochèrent. Il entendit le jeune homme grommeler quelque chose, puis une femme à l'accent texan demanda :

\- Qui est-ce ?

Ennis reconnu la voix sans jamais l'avoir entendue et la détesta immédiatement.

\- Bonsoir Lureen. Je suis un copain de Jack. J'peux lui parler ?

\- Vous vous appelez comment, monsieur ?

\- Ennis, Ennis Del Mar.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, glacial. Quand Lureen parla de nouveau, sa voix était tellement tranchante qu'on aurait pu couper du cuir avec.

\- Alors c'est vous, le fameux Ennis ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu entendre Jack parler de son copain de chasse ! Surtout ces derniers temps. Paraît que même ses parents en avaient assez qu'il leur rabatte les oreilles avec vous.

Ennis ne savait pas quoi répondre, d'autant qu'il y avait pas mal de méchanceté dans ses mots. Il serra les doigts sur le combiné et répéta d'un ton un peu moins poli :

\- Je veux parler à Jack, maintenant.

\- Non. Vous ne pourrez pas.

La colère commençait à le gagner.

\- Il n'est pas là?

La femme pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Il est mort.

Pour Ennis, ce fut comme si le sol venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il se rattrapa au comptoir de bois, s'accrochant à la surface rugueuse.

\- Mais... Comment.. ?

\- C'est... Hum. C'est arrivé hier, un accident avec son pick-up en partant de la maison. Il a disparu, vous ne le reverrez plus. Ne rappelez pas, et n'adressez plus jamais la parole à mon fils, Ennis Del Mar.

Elle raccrocha. Ennis, immobile, garda le combiné dans la main, les tonalités stridentes lui vrillant le tympan et les yeux sur le bout de ses bottes. Il finit par raccrocher le vieux téléphone mural, fit demi-tour et sorti de la boutique sans entendre les questions de Linda. Il monta dans son vieux tas de ferraille et fit la route jusqu'à chez lui, une petite caravane garée dans un coin vert pas loin de la ville. Ennis sortit de la camionnette. Le ciel était noir, il faisait un vent à vous geler les os. Il déverrouilla la caravane, oublia de refermer la porte et s'assit sur son lit dans l'obscurité. Il resta comme ça un long moment, la tête basse. La seule lumière provenait de la lune, ronde et gigantesque, qui répandait une lueur glacée dans la plaine et tombait en lambeaux sur le sol. Ennis serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, enfonçant ses ongles cassés dans ses poignets. Il avait froid dans la poitrine. Il avait froid partout. La porte claqua, poussée par le vent, le faisant tressaillir violemment. Son regard tomba sur son fusil posé contre la tôle près de la porte, au cas où. Sans réfléchir, il se leva, fit deux pas et le prit. Debout, la tête vide, il regardait la bouche du canon. La lune éclairait froidement le métal, mais l'intérieur était aussi noir que les yeux de Lucifer. Ennis vérifia qu'il était chargé. C'est pas comme s'il était vraiment important pour quelqu'un. Pas comme il l'était pour Jack, en tous cas. Ces filles pleureraient un peu. Mais il n'avait pas été là dans les moments qui comptaient, toujours en train de bosser, alors elles arrêteraient vite. Il était seul. Vidé. Sans courage, sans espoirs, sans avenir. Ennis posa le canon sous son menton. Il frissonna quand le métal froid toucha sa peau. Il pensa à Jack. Pouvais pas s'en empêcher.

Jack la première fois, ses cheveux bouclés trop long, son sourire facile et ses foutues histoires de rodéo.

Jack à vingt ans, un coup dans le nez, qui chantait comme un loup à qui on écrasait les couilles, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Jack, sous la tente plongée dans l'obscurité, la première fois qu'on le touchait de cette façon et que ça lui faisait comme du feu dans les veines.

Jack, le sourire aux lèvres, lui serrant fort l'épaule après qu'il ait abattu un cerf alors qu'ils chassaient ensemble.

Jack encore, plus vieux, lavant ses fringues dans la rivière, la clope au bec, avec juste ses bottes et son chapeau sur lui.

Jack et sa façon de l'embrasser comme s'il était affamé, ses mains rugueuses, son rire, le reflet du feu dans ses yeux, son odeur de tabac, de sueur et de sauge, la chaleur de son corps. Jack. La moitié de sa vie. Ce qu'il aimait le plus, les plus beaux souvenirs qu'il avait. Jack était parti trop loin pour qu'il le rattrape jamais. Ennis ferma les yeux. Il ne pleurait pas. Il avait seulement l'impression de sombrer dans un puit de ténèbres. Lentement, sa main bougea d'elle-même pour saisir la crosse du fusil et glisser son index sur la gâchette.

Les derniers mots de Jack résonnèrent dans sa tête comme s'il venait de les dire.

_Tu représentes trop de choses pour moi, __Ennis, fils de fils de pute.__Je voudrais savoir comment te quitter._

Il baissa son fusil.

Si Ennis avait jamais rien dit de plus tendre que "chéri", s'il était infoutu de dire "je t'aime", il ne pouvait pas supporter que Jack disparaisse sur leurs derniers mots. Il devait lui dire que lui ne pourrait jamais le quitter, quoi qu'il fasse comme conneries. Lui dire pardon et tout ce qu'il était pour lui et plein d'autres choses encore. Il en avait la gorge serrée. C'est pas comme s'il pensait vraiment que Jack allait l'entendre. Mais il devait le faire. Lui devait bien ça.

Il reposa le fusil à sa place, sans penser à ce qui avait failli se passer.

Il avait méchamment envie de vomir. Un poids lui était tombé sur la poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Ennis s'y attarda pas. Il réfléchissait. Il fallait trois jours en voiture pour aller au Texas, en roulant tranquille huit heures par jours. Mais Ennis n'avait pas autant de temps. Même avec la fraîcheur du climat, ils ne garderaient pas le corps longtemps. S'il voulait voir Jack une dernière fois, fallait qu'il se bouge. Devait partir ce soir. Maintenant.  
Il jeta dans un sac élimé sa deuxième chemise propre, un jean et son couteau, ce qu'il lui faudrait pour camper sommairement, ses pauvres économies et les quelques boites de conserves qui lui restait. Prenant un papier froissé au fond d'un placard, il chercha un crayon en râlant. Finalement, il en dénicha un presque neuf, dans une boite en fer pleine de conneries. Ennis détestait écrire presque autant qu'il détestait lire. Il griffonna un mot d'excuse à Stoutamire, lui disant qui devait partir quelques jours et qu'il savait pas quand il reviendrait. Il y aurait plein de fautes, il écrivait dans la pénombre en plus de pas se relire, mais même s'il faisait attention, il pourrait pas faire mieux. Et puis quelle importance ?  
Il sortit, verrouilla la porte et monta dans son pick-up. Le froid lui mordait le visage et les mains, la nuit bruissait autour de lui. Un autre jour, il aurait levé les yeux et compté les étoiles aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Mais ce soir, il ne voyait que du noir autour de lui.

Ennis conduisait vite sur les routes presque désertes. Dans ce coin du pays, on travaillait trop dur pour faire autre chose que pioncer la nuit. Ça l'arrangeait. Il avait la tête cotonneuse et le ventre creux, mais ses mains étaient sûres sur le volant. Avant de quitter la ville, il avait jeté le mot sous la porte de son patron, en sachant que le gros homme lui en voudrait de le planter comme ça. Peut-être qu'il le reprendrait pas quand il reviendrait. La fin du mois serait dure. Pas de fric, pas de bouffe. Mais Ennis y pensait pas. Il ne pensait à rien, ne sentait rien.

Il roula toute la nuit. Il avait étalé une carte routière sur le siège passager, mais il avait tellement l'habitude de vadrouiller à droite à gauche sur les routes qu'il avait retenu le trajet au premier coup d'œil et s'en servait pas. Le ciel s'éclaircit doucement, sans chasser le froid, mais calmant le vent qui sifflait par la fenêtre mal jointe à l'arrière. Il détestait le silence de l'habitacle sans pourtant écouter la radio. Il aurait pu, le vieux transistor gisait toujours sous le siège passager. Mais Ennis n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre des chansons, des infos sur un monde qui continuait de tourner sans Jack.

Quand l'aube eut finit d'étirer ses couleurs dans le ciel immense, Ennis s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, près de quelques sapins, pour avaler rapidement une boite de cornebeef. Il ne sentait pas le goût de la viande, mangeait vite et sans pain, les yeux baissés. Il but un peu et surtout se roula autant de cigarettes qu'il pouvait. Quand il eut fini, il s'en alluma une et resta immobile, le corps lourd. Il devait repartir, mais n'eut pas le courage de se lever tout de suite, même si les cailloux lui piquaient le cul à travers la toile élimée de son jean. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il était fatigué. Son corps, son cœur. Fatigué. Il leva les yeux sur la cime de l'arbre contre lequel il était assis, la cigarette au coin des lèvres. Malgré lui, il se demandait pourquoi. Il se plaignait peu et n'interrogeait jamais Dieu sur le sens de cette vie si dure qu'Il lui imposait. Mais aujourd'hui, là, maintenant, de l'amertume dans le ventre, la question lui brûlait les lèvres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le travail qui vous cassait, pourquoi la solitude, pourquoi la mort cruelle de Jack, si vite, si tôt, alors qu'ils avaient eu si peu ? Pourquoi, putain ? Est-ce que c'était une punition? Parce qu'ils étaient des hommes et qu'il parait qu'Il aimait pas ça ? Mais ils avaient rien cherché, eux, rien demandé. Ça leur avait pas laissé le choix. Ils l'avaient subis à contre cœur et en avaient beaucoup plus souffert que profité. _Alors, pourquoi ?__Hein ?_  
Il baissa les yeux, cracha par terre, la bouche tordue. Il avait jamais eu de la religion, mais à cet instant, il haïssait Dieu de toute son âme. Il n'était qu'un pauvre type qui avait besoin d'un coupable. Il en fallait bien un. C'est pas à ça qu'Il servait, un peu ?  
Ennis se leva pour fuir ses pensées, encore plus fatigué si c'était possible. Sans essayer de balayer la poussière sur son pantalon, il jeta sa clope puis repris la route.

La journée fila, le décor changeant derrière ses vitres comme des bandes qu'on déroulerait sans fin. Ennis n'y prêtait pas attention, se concentrait sur les panneaux et fumait cigarette sur cigarette pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il pouvait pas s'arrêter encore avant d'être à Childress. Voulait pas prendre le risque. Mais la fatigue le rattrapait et il faisait parfois des écarts sur la route. Vers midi, alors qu'il somnolait depuis quelques minutes sans s'en rendre compte, un coup de klaxon tonitruant lui évita de justesse une collision avec un camion-benne. Cette fois-ci, il prit cinq minutes et stoppa le pick-up quelques kilomètres plus loin pour se vider une bouteille d'eau rendue glacée par la nuit sur la tête. Frissonnant violemment, il s'ébroua comme un chien et remonta dans la cabine sans se sécher. Il ouvrit les fenêtres en grand et continua. Ennis avait le visage, le cou et les épaules brûlés par le vent, mais au moins il s'endormait plus.

Cela faisait vingt heures qu'il conduisait. Ça lui été jamais arrivé. Il était resté toute sa vie fixé autour du même patelin comme un mouton qui tourne autour du piquet où on l'a attaché. Il aimait pas voyager et ne l'avait jamais fait, même pas pour rejoindre Jack. Il avait jamais vu sa ville, sa maison ou son gosse. Savait de lui que ce qu'il lui disait, pouvait pas ou voulait pas savoir le reste. Voulais pas, probablement. Il secoua la tête. Quand il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait pas fait, tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire, ou à la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés la dernière fois... Ça le blessait dedans comme une lame. Ennis serra le volant à s'en blanchir les phalanges, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il devait pas penser à ça. Mais ça montait en lui sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Le pire, c'était pas les regrets ou la certitude douloureuse d'avoir gâché le peu de temps qui leur avait été accordé parce qu'il avait eu les foies. Le pire, c'était de savoir qu'il était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Ennis du ralentir un peu parce qu'il voyait presque pas la route. Sa vue était complètement brouillée.

En fin d'après-midi, à une heure encore de Childress, il était comme un zombie, blafard, les traits tirés, deux cernes grands comme des cocards sous les yeux et les mains tremblantes. Mais il y était presque. Il ne voulait penser qu'au café qu'il s'enfilerait vite fait avant d'affronter sa famille. Il les connaissait pas et serait peut-être vu comme un intrus. En plus, Ennis ne pourrait y aller que comme un vieux pote. Il n'aurait le droit que de baisser la tête quand le curé parlerai, le chapeau à la main, pourrait pas trembler ou pleurer. Il sentait que Lureen serait pas ravie de le voir, et c'était peu de le dire, mais il en avait rien à cirer. S'il devait forcer la porte de l'église ou cogner quelqu'un pour y assister, ça le dérangeait pas. Surtout dans l'état où il était, avec la fatigue de la veille et toute la route qu'il venait de se taper.

Ils avaient pas le droit de le priver de ça aussi.

Le paysage changeait, des maisons en bois, quelques ranchs et les grandes étendues blanches de bétail apparaissaient entre les arbres le long de la route à peine goudronnée. Ennis était épuisé. Son corps était en plomb, il y voyait flou depuis un moment et il devait rouler doucement pour pas finir dans un fossé. Mais il s'arrêtait pas. Il avait tellement peur d'arriver trop tard et qu'on l'enterre avant qu'il soit là. Il devait le revoir une dernière fois. Comme pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Pour abandonner le sale espoir qu'il gardait dans un coin du cœur, qui tapait partout dans sa poitrine et qui lui faisait un mal de chien.

Childress apparue enfin, annoncée par un vieux panneau piqué de rouille, mais surtout par les toits clairs qui surplombaient les résineux entourant la route. C'était une petite ville sans charme, aux rues étroites, pleines d'affiches décolorées et de gens aux visages vides. Ennis regardait autour de lui, cherchant fébrilement des yeux le bar qui aurait l'air d'être le moins cher. Il devait prendre cinq minutes pour se bourrer de café et s'arranger avant de monter chez Jack affronter sa femme. Devait savoir où et quand ils l'enterreraient. Mais il pouvait pas se pointer comme ça, avec la tête à faire peur qu'il venait d'apercevoir dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Finalement, il trouva un coin à la limite de la ville, à l'angle de la rue qui montait vers la propriété de la femme de Jack. Le bar avait pas vraiment l'air classe, mais Ennis s'en souciait pas. Il voulait juste quitter cette saloperie de pick-up.  
Quand il éteignit le moteur, sous l'enseigne en bois qui se balançait dans la lumière orangée, il sentit un poids écrasant lui tomber sur les épaules et il n'arriva pas à bouger. Il n'avait qu'un désir, s'allonger sur les sièges et s'endormir pour toujours. Soudainement, il ne voulait plus être là. Il ne voulait pas être obligé de penser, de parler et d'argumenter et surtout, il ne voulait pas affronter le corps mort de Jack. Il ne voulait pas le voir dans une boite en bois puis dans un trou, tout seul. Il ne voulait pas savoir qu'il allait rester là, loin de lui, dans l'obscurité et le froid._Pitié._ C'était forcément un sale cauchemar. Il allait s'éveiller, et au début de l'automne, il entendrait sa voix l'appeler de l'extérieur de sa caravane, lui dire de se manier, que les chevaux ne se prépareraient pas seuls. Ennis posa son front sur le volant. _Pitié, Seigneur._ Il se mit à trembler de tout son corps, réussissant juste à s'empêcher de pleurer alors que du verre et du fil barbelé lui fouaillaient la poitrine. _Jack._ Un gémissement incontrôlable jaillit du fond de son ventre vide, résonnant cruellement dans l'habitacle. C'est ce bruit minable qui lui fit redresser la tête comme un ressort et l'empêcha de céder aux larmes. S'il se laisser aller, serait plus capable de rien. S'il avait pu, il se serait lui-même frappé pour s'empêcher de faire ça encore. Mais il voulait pas avoir trop mauvaise mine pour pouvoir assister aux obsèques. C'est tout ce qui comptait maintenant. Alors à la place, il se crispa de la tête aux pieds, serrant les poings si fort qu'il se fit mal et se força à ouvrir la porte du pick-up. Mais quand il descendit, ses jambes flageolantes le lâchèrent brusquement et il s'effondra par terre comme une marionnette à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils. Sa tête rebondit sur le macadam, rien de grave, mais ça le sonna méchamment et il n'arriva pas à se redresser tout de suite. La fatigue en profita pour revenir, comme une vague qui voudrait le noyer. Sans forces, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur du soir, il resta une poignée de secondes qui lui parurent interminables à fixer la roue avant, pleine de boue, de son pick-up. Il ne voyait que ça, son chapeau lui était tombé sur le visage. Puis il put se relever, lentement. Sans en avoir envie. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il pris son sac dans la camionnette. Il contourna les autres pick-ups minables après avoir fermé le sien et rentra dans le bar, le "Wired Wabbit", en traînant la patte.

_Allez. __Avance. __T'as __pas terminé._

Il n'y avait que trois péquenots rouges et bruyants accoudés au comptoir. Après un vague coup d'œil alentour, Ennis se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche de la porte d'entrée et attendit en fermant les yeux qu'on vienne prendre sa commande. Il était cinq heures du soir et ses paupières pesaient une tonne. Sa tête pulsait douloureusement. Il résista à l'envie de la laisser tomber dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à se relever ensuite. Alors il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux, assis aussi raide qu'il pouvait, pour fixer la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur la route. Dans la lumière déclinante, il ne voyait rien de plus que la bande noire du macadam qui passait devant le bar et qui montait vers les quelques maisons éparpillées à travers les sapins.

\- Ça sera quoi ?

La voix le fit tressaillir. Il n'avait pas entendu la serveuse s'approcher. Il tourna la tête et vit une femme trop maquillée, à l'air doux, attendre sa réponse en levant un sourcil. Il dut se concentrer sur elle pour trouver quoi lui dire.

\- Un grand café. Un double whisky. Pas de glace.

Elle ne s'éloigna pas tout de suite.

\- Vous avez pas l'air bien. Je crois que vous... Vous saignez de la tête.

Ennis porta la main à sa tempe, la retira poisseuse. Il n'essaya même pas de sourire ou d'avoir l'air rassurant.

\- Me suis cassé la gueule en descendant d'mon pick-up. C'est rien.

La serveuse le regarda encore d'un air sceptique, mais décida de se mêler de ses affaires. Elle s'éloigna vers le comptoir et Ennis, avec un soupir, se força à se lever. Voulait pas donner de raison à Lureen de lui fermer la porte au nez. Il se dirigea vers la porte surmonté d'un panneau blanc "W.C". Il alla pisser, puis se lava les mains et regarda sa figure à contre-cœur dans le petit miroir piqueté de taches noires. Il avait le visage inexpressif et son regard était qu'un hurlement. Il cilla, fuyant ses propres yeux et reporta son attention sur sa tempe droite. Il s'était juste écorché sur le gravier, mais ça saignait et c'était sale. Il se lava le visage vigoureusement, appréciant la sensation de fraîcheur qui chassait un peu la fatigue. Il nettoya la plaie, passa un peu d'eau dans ses cheveux pour les repousser en arrière et avoir l'air moins débraillé. Il rajusta sa chemise froissée, la rentra dans son jean, en chassa vaguement la poussière de la main. Puis il remis son chapeau et sorti, alors que la sensation agréable procurée par l'eau fraîche disparaissait déjà. Le pas lourd, il se rassit à sa place sans regarder personne. S'effondra sur sa chaise, plutôt. Et il se mit de nouveau à regarder la route.

Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Il se demandait vaguement si la serveuse était en train de récolter elle-même le grain de café vu comme c'était long, quand un pick-up vert remonta la route.

Son cœur lui descendit dans les bottes.

Il le reconnaissait.

Il se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise, se colla à la vitre. Il devait voir le conducteur. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas une chance, mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Le sang lui rugissait aux oreilles. Le pick-up passa devant le bar tranquillement. Et il vit le type au volant.

C'était Jack.

Il resta une seconde sans bouger. Dans sa tête, ça se disputait entre l'espoir qui lui hurlait que c'était lui et la raison qui lui disait qu'il avait dû se cogner plus fort qu'il pensait. Ennis perdit pas plus de temps à chercher qui avait tort.

Il courut dehors comme il avait jamais couru, les clefs à la main. Il avait laissé son sac sur la table, mais en avait rien à foutre. Il trébucha, réussi à ne pas s'étaler en s'accrochant au rétroviseur d'un camion bleu qu'il arracha en se relevant. Il se jeta contre la portière de son pick-up, démarra avant même de fermer la porte et jaillit du parking comme un dément.

Il voulait pas y croire.

Il y croyait si fort que la tête lui tournait.

Il rattrapa l'autre camionnette, tourna même pas les yeux pour vérifier, le dépassa en trombe et s'arrêta en travers de la route plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin. Arriva même pas à ouvrir la porte tant il était fébrile. L'autre freina brutalement pour éviter la collision. Il sortit de l'habitacle pour casser la gueule au chauffard qui lui avait coupé la route, le visage crispé et des insultes plein la bouche. Ennis entendait rien.

Jack.

C'était lui.

Il était pas mort.

Ennis sortit aussi, lentement, comme s'il avait peur de se casser. Tout ce qui le soutenait depuis cette horrible soirée se barrait et il tremblait de partout. Mais le désespoir qui l'étouffait comme une couverture mouillée disparaissait aussi. Ennis, debout contre la porte de son pick-up, incapable de faire un pas, sourit. Un large, un magnifique sourire, comme il n'en faisait que rarement et surtout à lui. Jack arrêta brutalement de gueuler quand il le reconnut.

\- Ennis? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici, bordel ?

Sans répondre, Ennis le bouffait des yeux. Dans sa tête, ça tournait, une voix rouillée qui chuchotait _Jack, Jack, mon Jack, t'es là, putain, fils de pute t'es là, oh Jack, putain, putain, putain.__Jack..._  
Jack franchit rapidement la distance entre eux. Debout à un pas d'Ennis, il le détailla des pieds à la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T'as une sale gueule.

Ennis l'attrapa à l'épaule, le fit basculer en avant, toujours appuyé contre la portière. Agrippant le dos de sa chemise, il le tire vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils étaient au milieu de la route et n'importe qui pouvait voir, mais pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il y pensait pas. Pensait qu'à Jack, le frottement de sa moustache sur sa lèvre, son exclamation étouffé, ses mains sur sa nuque et son odeur d'herbe qu'il adorait. À sa chaleur qui le réchauffait alors qu'il avait cru avoir froid pour toujours. Quelque chose céda dedans. Il fondit en larmes, comme un môme. La bouche toujours sur la sienne, il lâcha sa chemise et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Quand Jack sentit l'humidité sur son visage, il ouvrit les yeux. Incrédule, il s'écarta d'un coup d'épaule et lui entoura rudement le visage de ses mains.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ennis, putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai cru que t'étais mort, répondit-il d'une voix cassé. Lureen me l'as dit jeudi, l'soir.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries... Attends... Jeudi ? Et t'es déjà là ?

\- Roulé sans m'arrêter.

Jack approcha son visage, posa son front contre le sien. Ennis se remit à pleurer, des sanglots lourds qui lui déchiraient la poitrine. Ça faisait mal, mais ça nettoyait tout. L'autre lui fit un sourire de travers, alors que ces pouces lui caressaient les joues.

\- J'pensais pas que tu pouvais pleurer, cow-boy.

Ennis le serra encore. Ses mains glissaient dans son dos, dans ses cheveux, sans douceur, pour vérifier qu'il rêvait pas. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, soudant sa bouche à la sienne, oubliant de respirer. Jack se laissa faire un moment puis essaya doucement de se dégager de ses mains avides alors que les caresses d'Ennis prenaient un autre sens. Dans le brouillard de sa fatigue, de sa peur et du soulagement, l'urgence de le toucher l'étouffait. Jack rit en sortant sa main de son pantalon et le repoussa gentiment.

\- Du calme, vieux. T'es pas en état. On aura le temps pour ça plus tard.

lls avaient un plus tard. Ils avaient le temps alors qu'il avait cru que c'était fini. Tout ce qu'il regrettait, tout ce qu'il avait foiré, pouvait encore changer. Jack était là, vivant, avec lui. Ferrait pas l'erreur de laisser passer cette putain de chance une autre fois. Ça lui faisait tourner la tête. Ennis ne pouvait plus lutter davantage contre l'épuisement et le bonheur. Il s'effondra en avant. Jack le rattrapa en grognant.

\- Merde, t'es lourd !

Jack le cala contre lui en le soutenant d'un bras ferme et mit sa main sur sa nuque en serrant fort. Ennis du fermer les yeux pour pas se remettre à chialer comme un veau. Apaisé, il respirait enfin librement. Ils restèrent comme ça, Ennis trop heureux pour parler et Jack rendu muet par les pensées qui filaient dans sa tête. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Ennis s'était calmé et qu'il dormait presque debout dans ses bras, Jack lui dit d'un ton un peu bizarre :

\- J'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais ça. Je savais que tu... Que j'étais pas rien pour toi. Mais que tu te tapes la route sans dormir parce que tu penses que j'suis mort... Ça me la coupe.

Ennis répondit d'une voix ensommeillée sans ouvrir les yeux, avouant ce que, moins à plat, il n'aurait dit à personne.

\- Jack, quand elle me l'as dit, j'suis rentré et j'ai failli me faire sauter la tête d'un coup de fusil.  
Jack se raidit contre lui.

\- Bordel de merde, Ennis !

\- Tu crois que tu compte moins que les autres parce que j'ai pas voulu vivre avec toi. Tu sais pas qu'avec mes filles, tu es ce que j'ai de plus important.

Jack essaya de se dégager, mais Ennis le retint contre lui. Les mots, d'habitude si fuyants, sortaient enfin et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

\- Je suis désolé. Je t'ai pas rendu heureux, hein? Mais ça va changer. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je ne veux plus gâcher ce qu'on a. Les rencontres deux fois par an, c'est fini. Vraiment fini. On doit trouver comment faire pour pouvoir rester ensemble.  
Il resserra étroitement ses bras autour de lui, fourrant son visage dans son cou, disant finalement ce pour quoi il était venu.

\- Me quitte pas, Jack. Moi, je pourrais jamais.

Jack resta raide et silencieux un instant. Il renifla. Et le serra aussi à lui couper le souffle

\- Je peux pas aussi, pauvre con. Sinon j'l'aurais fait y a longtemps. Putain, tu vas me faire chialer aussi !

Il rit encore, un peu tremblant. Pour la première fois, c'est lui qui s'écarta après une dernière tape dans le dos, Ennis ne voulant pas le lâcher.

\- Allez, on peut pas planter la tente là.

L'autre acquiesça à contre cœur, le laissa reculer et se pencha pour ramasser son chapeau. Il failli s'étaler par terre. Jack fronça les sourcils.

\- T'es dans un état... Je préfère que tu ne conduise pas avant d'avoir pioncé. Bon, tu vas rester dans mon pick-up, j'trouverais une place pour le tien et je reviendrai te ramener à ma piaule.

Ennis serra les poings en grimaçant.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ta garce de bonne femme, Jack. Je sais pas ce que je pourrais faire si elle est devant moi.

\- Ouais, en parlant de ça... Je pense que je sais pourquoi elle t'a dit que j'étais mort. Elle sait pour toi. Et en plus, mercredi, je me suis tiré en lui disant que je voulais divorcer. Elle a compris que c'était à cause de toi, et quand elle a pu, elle s'est vengée. Elle pensais pas que tu te pointerais.

\- Tu vas la quitter ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une! J'avais les boules à cause de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, j'ai jeté ça comme ça après une dispute. J'la supportais plus, alors je suis parti dormir ailleurs. Mais maintenant, c'est sûr que j'irai jusqu'au bout. Si on doit...

Jack s'arrêta, hésitant, comme s'il y voulait pas trop espérer.

\- T'as dit qu'on allait faire autrement, hein ? C'était pas des paroles comme ça ? Je pense pas que je pourrais le supporter, si tu changes d'avis, Ennis, et j'crois bien que c'est moi qui te tuerais, cette fois...

Ennis tendit le bras et lui serra l'épaule. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Je reste là et on trouve quoi faire pour avoir la belle vie que tu voulait. Je te le jure.

Jack inspira fortement, souleva son chapeau pour se gratter la tête.

\- Ok. OK. C'est... C'est super. Génial.

Il recula, tourna la tête et parti vers son pick-up pour le garer sur le bord de la route. Ennis vit qu'il s'essuyait les yeux. Il sourit en levant les yeux vers le ciel, la poitrine pleine de chaleur.

Il avait jamais été aussi heureux.

* * *

Ils se séparèrent peu après, Jack donna ses clefs à Ennis et promit de faire le plus rapidement possible. Il devait aussi aller au bar récupérer les affaires d'Ennis.

Le temps qu'il revienne, l'autre s'était endormi comme une masse sur le siège passager de son pick-up et n'ouvrit pas un œil quand il grimpa devant le volant. Jack décida de profiter de la sieste d'Ennis pour y passer prendre les deux-trois trucs qu'il y avait laissé chez celui qui le logeait depuis mercredi. Et surtout, il voulait lui dire adieu et mettre fin à ce qu'il avait amorcé entre eux. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait avec la tristesse au cœur, pour moins souffrir quand l'absence d'Ennis le bouffait. C'était devenu si dur depuis quelques années qu'il ne le supportait plus. Il avait même failli... Mais il en avait plus besoin maintenant. Ennis avait juré qu'ils auraient une vie ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait lui promettre quelque chose et Jack savait que c'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Sans un regard en arrière, il remonta dans le pick-up une fois qu'il eut fini. Ennis ronflait toujours, la tête rejetée en arrière et le visage baigné par la lumière du crépuscule. Jack roula tranquillement jusqu'au motel le plus proche de la ville, préférant s'en éloigner un peu. Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, il arrêta son pick-up sur un petit parking en face d'un grand bâtiment bleu. Il tourna les yeux vers Ennis, toujours avachi sur son siège. En le regardant, Jack sentit quelque chose lui serrer le cœur. La même chose qui le prenait toujours quand Ennis était un peu doux, souvent sans s'en rendre compte. Il laissa à son tour sa tête reposer contre le siège et son regard se perdit dans le ciel rougeoyant. Il écoutait respirer Ennis, envahit par une rare sensation de paix.

Jack n'allait plus vivre coupé en deux. Il ne compterait plus les jours en serrant les poings. Il n'aurai plus à lui mentir en se détestant, à aller chercher ailleurs la chaleur qui lui manquait. Plus jamais.  
Ils avaient quarante ans, le corps plus au moins en morceaux et pas un rond en poche. Ils allaient devoir bosser comme des bêtes et auraient sûrement jamais la ferme dont ils rêvaient. Ils devraient toujours faire gaffe, toujours se tenir bien et faire semblant de n'être que des amis. La vie serait dure, pas de doutes.

Mais... Si, ensemble, ils retrouvaient ce qui illuminait cet été-là à Brokeback Mountain, ça en vaudrait la peine.

Jack sourit comme un enfant au soleil qui se couchait.

_Ensemble, quoi qu'il en coûte, quoi qu'il se passe._


End file.
